wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lavenders Blue
"Lavenders Blue" is an English folk song from The Wiggles' 1991 debut album, Pop Go The Wiggles! Nursery Rhymes and Songs and Wiggle Town. Song Credits The Wiggles (album) * Trad/Arr: The Wiggles * Published by: EMI Music * Phillip Wilcher: Piano * Gregory Page: Lead Vocals * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Steve Promfrett * Recorded in February 1991 at Tracking Station Recording Studios, Sydney Pop Go The Wiggles! Nursery Rhymes and Songs * Trad. Arr Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Sam Moran, Carolyn Ferrie * Guitars: Anthony Field, Murray Cook * Strings: Angela Lindsay, Maria Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Recorded and engineered by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist Wiggle Town! * Trad. Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins (Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Bass: Alex Keller * Piano/Keys/Glockenspiel: Lachlan Gillespie * Guitars/Banjo: Anthony Field * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller Listen Song Lyrics The Wiggles' Debut Album Greg: Lavender's blue, diddle, diddle, lavender's green, When I am king, diddle, diddle, you shall be queen. Call up your men, diddle, diddle, set them to work, Some to the plow, diddle, diddle, some to the cart. Some to make hay, diddle, diddle, some to cut corn, While you and I, diddle, diddle, keep ourselves warm. (Instrumental break) Lavender's green, diddle, diddle, Lavender's blue, If you love me, diddle, diddle, I will love you. Pop Go The Wiggles! Sam: Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green, When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen. Sam and Carolyn: Roses are red, dilly, dilly, violets are blue If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you. (Instrumental break) Sam: Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green, When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen. Sam and Carolyn: Roses are red, dilly, dilly, violets are blue If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you. (Instrumental break) Sam: Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly Carolyn: And the lambs play Sam: We shall be safe, dilly, dilly Sam and Carolyn: Out of harms way Disney Music Block Party Sam: Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly Carolyn: Lavender's green Sam: When I am king, dilly, dilly Carolyn: I will be queen Who told you so, dilly, dilly Who told you so Sam: I told myself, dilly, dilly I told me so (Instrumental break) Carolyn: Who told you so, dilly, dilly Who told you so Sam: I told myself, dilly, dilly I told me so If your dilly, dilly, heart fills a dilly, dilly way And if you answer yes Carolyn: In a pretty little church on a dilly, dilly way Sam and Carolyn: I'll/You'll be wedded in a dilly, dilly dress on Sam: Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly Carolyn: Lavender's green Sam: When I'll be king, dilly, dilly Carolyn: I'll be your queen Sam and Carolyn: When I'll/you'll be my/your king You'll/I'll be my/your queen Performances/Appearances Videos * Pop Go The Wiggles! Nursery Rhymes and Songs * Wiggle Town! * Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio Albums *The Wiggles *Pop Go The Wiggles! Nursery Rhymes and Songs *Disney Music Block Party *Wiggle Town! Trivia * The Wiggles rewrote some lyrics for the 1991 version. * Dominic Lindsay isn't credited in the Pop Go The Wiggles! DVD version of the song credits. * The 1991 version plays in F, the 2007 version plays in D, and the current version since 2008 plays in C. * No one knows who wrote this song, although it was arranged by Larry Morey and Eliot Daniel in Disney's 1947 film: "So Dear to My Heart", where it was sung by Burl Ives. * The Wiggles arranged this song. * On April 15th 2018, the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel. * The name is misspelt as Lavender’s Blue on the recent YouTube upload. Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Pop Go The Wiggles Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Duet songs Category:1991 songs Category:1991 Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Lullabies Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Wiggle Town Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Series 9 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Instrumental songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Dance, Dance! Medley Songs Category:Songwriter unknown Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:New Wiggles Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles